Beat the Clock
by deomniallyd
Summary: I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! Set in 2014 Chicago. A local mob is out of control and demanding more money from their bottom feeder cronies. Can a girl desperately in need to be recognized by her mother, a boy worried for his uncle's safety against money he owes to the mob, and their friends stop the madness before time runs out? Or will it be too late?
1. Poor Little Rich Girl

**A/N: I just had this random thought and I absolutely had to write it. I've got sooo many fanfics that aren't finished that need attention, so I don't know which stories I'll update first and when, but I atleast wanted to put this idea out here.**

**Characters belong to Mr. Jim Cameron and his Titanic team!**

**Plz review!**

* * *

**Main Character List:**

**Jack Dawson; **age 19; blonde hair; seafoam eyes; college student/tech store employee; dating Rose DeWitt Bukater

**Rose DeWitt Bukater; **age 16; red hair; green eyes; high school student; dating Jack Dawson

**Fabrizio DeRossi; **age 19; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; college student/waiter at pizza restaurant; dating Helga Dahl

**Helga Dahl; **age 19; blonde hair; blue eyes; college student/smoothie girl at mall food court; dating Fabrizio DeRossi

**Tommy Ryan; **age 19; sandy hair; blue eyes; college student/videogame store employee; dating Shannon O'Neal

**Shannon O'Neal; **age 19; strawberry blonde hair; blue eyes; college student/barista at coffee shop; dating Tommy Ryan

**Uncle Mario; **age 39; dark brown hair; brown eyes; owner of pizza restaurant/mobster in debt; bachelor

**Spicer Lovejoy (a.k.a Spice King or Love Daddy); **age 54; gray hair; blue eyes; billionaire/head of local mob; bachelor

**Caledon Hockley; **age 29; black hair; brown eyes; Hockley heir/Lovejoy's assistant/mobster; currently single

**Nathan Hockley (a.k.a Big Nate); **age 52; gray hair; brown eyes; business tycoon/co-leader of local mob; dating Ruth DeWitt Bukater

**Ruth DeWitt Bukater; **age 38; red hair; green eyes; society lady; dating Nathan Hockley

* * *

**Synopsis**

**A local mob run by Spicer Lovejoy (a.k.a Spice King/Love Daddy) and Nathan Hockley (a.k.a Big Nate), two large and important business tycoons, is out of control. Now they are demanding more cash from their cronies, the bottom feeders of the mob, and will kill them if the cash isn't forked over on time. 16 year old Rose DeWitt Bukater feels left out and ignored in her family because all her mother Ruth cares about is Nathan, who she is romantically involved with, and Nathan's 29 year old son Caledon, because of their money which allows her to remain a part of high society. 19 year old Fabrizio DeRossi is worried about his uncle, who owes money to the mob, but is too hardheaded to back down and run away. Can a group of friends stop the evil mob activities before it's too late?**

**Setting: Chicago, 2014, summer **

**Rating: T/M (T for now, will most likely change later)**

**Warnings: Mob violence/sexual themes/language**

**Pairings: see Main Character List**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Poor Little Rich Girl**

It was just another average evening at the Hockley Estate. The sun was shining brightly over Chicago as sunset neared. The lake blew a chill across the city but it was still nice and warm out. Overall it was a nice evening...but Rose was miserable, as usual. She listened to the same old antics as she sat minding her own business in the Hockley's large living room.

"Oh Nate, you're sooo funny!" Ruth gushed to her billionaire boyfriend Nathan 'Big Nate' Hockley, or as Rose liked to call him, 'Big Bastard Hockley'.

"I try," Nathan smirked.

Rose sighed and continued reading her fashion magazine. 'If only Daddy were here, he could take me away from all this shit...' she thought sadly. George DeWitt Bukater had passed away of a heart attack one night after having too much to drink combined with years of smoking, leaving his family swimming in the debt he'd racked up with his gambling problem, Rose was only 13 years old at the time.

She hadn't realized she was crying until a cruel man's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "What's Rosiekins cwying about?" It was Cal, Nathan's obnoxious excuse of a son.

"Leave me alone Cal, you're being a jerk," Rose snapped, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I am?" Cal gasped and clutched his chest, pretending as if he had no idea what she was referring to. "Why, I was _only _asking because I was so worried about you, lil sis..." he added loud enough for his father and Ruth to hear, he was smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Rose screamed. She was so sick of Cal's bullshit and his constant teasing.

"Rose Alexandra DeWitt Bukater! Go to your room. NOW!" Ruth shrieked at her daughter, eyes seemingly ablaze as she nodded down the hallway where their bedrooms were located.

"Gladly!" Rose cried, running off. She could faintly hear Cal snickering in the other room before she slammed her bedroom door. Of course, her own mother even chose Cal over her, all she cared about was money and high society. God forbid her daughter get in the way of that...

She collapsed on her bed, kicking and screaming in frustration. Just then, there was a loud knocking on her bedroom window. Rose looked over to see her boyfriend Jack peering in at her. She rushed to the window and opened it to let him in. "Having a tantrum I see..." Jack commented.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't talk about it, I'm just really upset right now," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Is it your mom and Hockley Bastards Jr and Sr?" Jack asked with a sly smirk.

"How'd you know?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Lucky guess," Jack shrugged. They both laughed. "Soooo...ya wanna get outta here or something?" Jack asked.

"I'd love to," Rose let out an exhausted giggle-sigh.

"Okay, meet me out front in five minutes," Jack laughed and crawled back out the window.

Rose grabbed her sparkly purple sweatshirt and pulled her long red hair back into a tight ponytail. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and slung her purse over her left shoulder. 'Screw them, if they're just going to ignore me, I don't have to take this BS' she thought as she left her bedroom and stalked out into the living room.

Nothing had changed since ten minutes ago. Ruth and Nathan were still doing their playful banter in the big green leather armchair by the fireplace, and Cal was on his phone, still wearing his triumphant smirk from getting her in trouble. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"None of your business," Rose snapped.

"Rose, where are you off to?" Ruth demanded.

"I'm going out with Jack," Rose replied tersely.

"That college boy?" Ruth cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes and why do you suddenly care? It's not like you've ever given two shits when it comes to where I'm going, about my opinions, or what I'm feeling. It's always about oooohhhh Nate or oooohhh Cal. I'm out of here," Rose snapped before stalking out and slamming the door behind her. 'That shut them right up' she thought with a sly smirk of her own.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Jack shouted out his car window.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Rose yelled back as she ran down the front lawn and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jack asked once she was settled in with her seatbelt clicked.

"Neverland..." Rose laughed.

"Okay soooo...dinner?" Jack grinned.

"Sure," Rose agreed.

"Cool," Jack nodded and turned up the radio before speeding off.

Rose looked out the window as the suburbs flew past and were replaced by the skyscrapers of downtown. Soon enough Jack pulled over next to DeRossi's Pizza Palace, the restaurant owned by his best friend Fabrizio's uncle Mario. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out, squinting. "Hey wait a sec, it looks closed..." he mused.

"Closed? It's never closed this early," Rose commented, confused.

"Yeah I know, that's why it's weird, but I think I see people inside. Hold on, I'll be right back..." Jack said, getting out of the car and running up to look in the window.

"Well?" Rose called.

"Looks like Fabio and his uncle are inside, and they appear to be in the middle of a heated argument, let's just go get some cheeseburgers..." Jack called back as he got back in the car.

"Hmm that's strange, okay that sounds good," Rose said as Jack turned his car back on.

He drove a few more blocks to the nearest cheeseburger place and they got out of the car to go inside. "Let's sit in the back so we can talk," Jack said, looking around for a vacant table.

Rose nodded and followed him to the very back of the restaurant. They sat down at the table and glanced at their menus. "I'm not very hungry I think I'll just get a salad and some sweet tea," Rose mused as she scanned the different food and drink options.

Jack cleared his throat and set his menu down. "Sounds good, I'm gonna get a cheesburger and some fries with a cola," he decided. "I'll go place our orders, be right back," he added, getting up.

"Okay," Rose said. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pics. After a few minutes, she found the one she'd been looking for; her 2 year old self sitting in her mother's lap, both of them were smiling, Ruth looked as if she genuinely loved her daughter and wanted to give her the world. Rose let out a bitter sigh, that wasn't the case anymore...

"What's a matter?" Jack came back and sat across from her.

"Oh nothing. Just poor little rich girl problems is all..." Rose smiled sadly. Jack flashed her a gentle smile and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze across the table, as if saying 'everything's gonna be okay'.

* * *

**A/N: Aww can't you just feel Rose's pain? Normally she isn't my favorite character to write but I like the way I've portrayed her in this...I feel so bad for her just writing this! Lol. If you liked it PLZ REVIEW. If you didn't like it PLZ REVIEW anyways w/ constructive criticism (NO FLAMES!)**

**:) goodnight to all, expect the second chapter to be up around 2 it's 11:36 now.**


	2. Mob Probs

**Chapter 2: Mob Probs**

There was loud banging at the front door. Not wanting to get up from his cozy spot with Ruth, Nathan motioned for Cal to get it. "Coming!" Cal yelled, rushing to open the door.

In stepped Spicer Lovejoy, his father's partner in crime, literally. "Here," Lovejoy threw his jacket onto Cal's left arm so he could hang it up. Cal obeyed right away and watched with wide eyes as Lovejoy strode into the living room. He jogged to catch up as if he were a lost puppy desperate to join the big dogs.

"Spice King, good, there's much to discuss..." Nathan was saying as Cal re-entered the large living room.

"Yes there is, indeed..." Lovejoy agreed and took a seat on the leather sofa.

"I'll go and prepare some snacks," Ruth offered, graciously exiting the living room into the kitchen.

"Caledon are you just going to sit and stare all night boy? Either join the conversation or go to your room," Nathan snapped.

"No! I'll join! Please let me join!" Cal begged, scooting closer to Lovejoy on the sofa.

"Then stop acting like a schoolgirl and start behaving more like a mobster!" Lovejoy snapped, rolling his eyes.

Nathan pressed a button on the remote that lay on the glass table beside him, the fireplace turned on with warm crackling flames. It was now dark outside, just after 6 o'clock, the large living room held a cozy glow as the faux flames bounced off the light colored walls.

Lovejoy grabbed a folder from his briefcase beside the chair he was sitting in. "So Nate...what are you thinking we do about all those debts yet to be paid?" he asked.

Nathan scratched his chin as he mused over the question at hand. "Well, I think we've been very fair with those useless cronies lately. Yet, how have they repayed us? Not very well. I've had more than my fair share of this bullshit, I say they can pay us what they owe...or we kill the f*cking bastards," he decided.

Cal slowly raised his hand. "How much money are we out?" he asked.

Lovejoy pulled out his cell to calculate it. "400M," he said with an angry scowl.

"Damn," Cal shook his head in disbelief.

"You know who's really pissing me off? That little scoundrel Mario DeRossi, the stupid prick owes us atleast 2.5M," Nathan sneered.

"Oh the pizza guy?" Cal looked at his father.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, clenching his fists.

"I stopped at his restaurant earlier and told him that we needed the money by tomorrow or you were talking about coming after him, said he had exactly 24 hours so tomorrow at 5 o'clock," Lovejoy said.

"Good," Nathan cracked his knuckles.

Just then, Ruth came back into the room with a large platter of snack food and some glasses of merlot. She set it down on the big glass coffee table and then left the room again, knowing better than to interrupt one of Nathan's important meetings.

DeRossi's Pizza Palace was closed way earlier than usual. Inside the owner, Mario DeRossi, was having a heated argument with his nephew Fabrizio. "Fabio, my boy, you worry so much!" Mario threw his arms up.

"Uncle Mario, don't you get it? These assholes are gonna jack you up if you don't either get 2.5M or leave town until things cool off!" Fabrizio yelled.

"Nah nah nah! I ain't runnin' from those prick-offs. If they want me they can come f*cking find me!" Mario shouted.

"Then what? They're gonna kill you! What the hell Uncle Mar, there's no way you'll be able to fight 'em off alone! Then I'm gonna have to come in and save your ass!" Fabrizio clenched his fists angrily.

"Oh no you won't! You're staying out of this Fabio. You're the only one in this family who still tolerates me, I'm not letting you risk your neck for me!" Mario held up his hand dismissively.

"Uncle Mario, man, you gotta leave town! I just don't wanna see 'em come after you. I'm worried Uncle Mar!" Fabrizio insisted.

"I can handle Big Nate and Spice King anyday, I am THE Mario DeRossi," Uncle Mario argued back.

"Yeah and that's your problem, you're so hardheaded that you won't know what hit you until there's an effing knife held against your neck!" Fabrizio shouted, grabbing his coat and angrily putting it on.

"Come on Fabio, dude, don't leave! You don't understand, this is big man stuff!" Mario protested as he watched his nephew storm out of the restaurant. He sighed and threw down his broom. His problems were his own fault, he didn't need Fabrizio getting involved, why didn't the boy understand?

Fabrizio walked down a few more blocks to the mall where his girlfriend worked as a smoothie girl in the food court. He went inside and took the escalator to the second level where the food court was located. Helga was serving smoothies behind the counter.

She'd know what to do about his uncle, she always had the best advice. "Hey babe," Fabrizio said, walking up to the counter.

Helga looked up, she smiled happily at him. "Hey you're off work early," she noticed, re-arranging the straws.

"Er...yeah. So what time are you off? I need to talk to you," Fabrizio asked, looking at his feet.

"Like ten minutes but no one's here sooo...what's up? You look so sad or mad or I can't quite place my finger on it..." Helga said, a concerned expression across her face.

"Helgs, It's Uncle Mario. He's in some deep shit with the mob, he owes 'em 2.5M and if he doesn't get it soon, they're talking about tracking him down and trying to..._kill _him. I keep trying to convince him to leave town, but he's so effing hardheaded. He thinks he can take on the world. I don't know what to do," Fabrizio explained in almost a whisper.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good at all," Helga said as she came around the counter and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Seriously, what should I do? He refuses to listen to anything I've said!" Fabrizio groaned miserably.

"I know Fab, I'm sorry. Just let it go for a bit and then try going back to see him later. You guys both need to cool off," Helga told him. She rubbed his back as he held her tightly in the middle of the large food court area.

"If only he had just listened to Papa and not joined the stupid mob in the first place..." Fabrizio muttered under his breath.

"Shh..." Helga softly ruffled his hair.

Just then there were a few muffled footsteps in the background. "Excuse me, can we get some smoothies Miss?" asked a man standing off to the side.

"My shift's over!" Helga snapped, breaking their embrace.

"Sorry, we'll come back later," the man slowly backed away.

"Nice," Fabrizio chuckled slightly.

"Oops I didn't mean to sound like such a raging bitch, shh don't tell my boss..." Helga giggled and softly pecked the side of his face.

"Never," Fabrizio grinned slyly and checked his watch. "You wanna go grab some Chinese food or something?" he asked.

"Ew I look like shit though, and I smell like fruit salad!" Helga complained.

"No you look pretty as a princess, and fruit salad is delicious," Fabrizio grinned.

"Oh fine! You always get what you want," Helga smiled and skipped off to grab her coat.

Fabrizio smirked, "I love you!" he shouted as she disappeared into the back room behind the counter. He checked his watch again, it was twenty five minutes after 6 o'clock.

Helga came back out. "Hey do you want it to just be us? Or should I text Shan Shan to see if she and Tommy want to meet us?" she asked.

"Yeah they can meet us, sounds fun," Fabrizio agreed.

"Okay, I texted her, let's go," Helga smiled. They linked arms and took the escalator back down. Once outside, they waited for a taxi cab to take them to their favorite Chinese place. Fabrizio decided to let the whole mob/Uncle Mario issue go for now...he'd deal with it later.


	3. Preparations For Attack

**Chapter 3: Preparations For Attack**

Jack and Rose ate in silence for a few minutes. "So..." Jack took a large bite out of his cheeseburger and shoved a few fries in his mouth.

Rose sipped her sweet tea and set her fork down in her salad. "Soooo..." she giggled slightly.

"What should we do after this?" Jack asked.

"I don't care whatever you want," Rose shrugged.

"Cool I guess we could go see a movie or something," Jack suggested.

"Sure let's do that, I'm almost done with my salad," Rose agreed.

She took a few more bites of salad and finished the last of her sweet tea. Jack shoved the rest of his cheeseburger in his mouth and dumped the fries down there after it. He took a large swig of his cola with a loud slurp.

He left pulled out a wad of cash and set a few dollar bills on the table. "Okay let's go," he grinned, getting up and putting his coat back on.

Rose smiled and put her phone back in her purse. "K." She got up and followed him out of the restaurant. "So what movie do you want to see?" she asked as they walked towards Jack's car parked next to the sidewalk.

Jack shrugged "I guess we could just see what's playing," he decided. He pressed a button on his car keys, the car doors clicked open and the lights flashed a couple times. They got in and sped off towards the theatre.

"I hope we can get into a longer movie...I don't wanna go home..." Rose whined.

"Yeah I know, we'll see the longest one playing," Jack grinned.

Just as they were nearing the theatre, a large black car pulled up next to Rose's side of the car in front of the stop lights at the intersection. This car looked oddly familiar to Rose so she peered out the window, sure enough, it was Nathan's car.

"Jack-look," Rose nodded towards her window.

"Hey isn't that the Hockley assholes and that Killjoy dude?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Rose laughed. Jack just shook his head and turned up the radio. The stoplight changed to green and they continued on their way towards the movie theatre.

Lovejoy put on his dark shades and cleared his throat loudly. "It's that old warehouse on the south side," he said, glancing at Nathan.

Nathan nodded and stepped on the gas pedal, the car sped through the intersection. "Dad, you're just continuing north..." Cal pointed out.

"Shut up boy! I'm going in a big circle. So as not to look suspicious. Most of these cars are going north, if we go south, they'll know we're up to no good!" Nathan snapped.

"Oh," Cal looked at his feet.

"Clueless little shit," Nathan muttered under his breath. Lovejoy snickered but disguised it as if he was clearing his throat again.

After dodging through dark alleys and around the main lanes of traffic, they circled back around to the bad parts of Chicago's south side. They went down a few more dark and dingy streets, and then finally reached their destination.

It was an old abandoned warehouse, the perfect spot to commit a crime, because you would never get caught. No one ever went in there anymore. Cal scoffed and kicked a few pebbles. "Seriously? This pile of shit is our big hideout?"

Nathan grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Shut the hell up boy, we've got important business to attend," he snapped, whacking his son in the head with his pistol. His breath reeked of cigars and stale brandy, making Cal cringe. Lovejoy was already inside.

"Ah, this is nice, yes this will work I think..." he mused as Nathan entered with Cal.

"Definitely. So who's our first victim? I'm thinking DeRossi. I warned that imbecile before...as I said he has 24 hours to pay us, or we're coming after his ass," Nathan said, his eyes held a menacing, almost red glow.

"He could still come up with the money...but yes, if not, yes I like that plan," Lovejoy nodded as he circled the perimeter of the large, dark room.

Cal leaned against the wall and let out a bored sigh. He watched, not really caring at this point, as his father and Lovejoy inspected the old warehouse. Lovejoy let out a triumphant yell. "Big Nate, I found the perfect place to hide our weapons!" he called across the room.

Nathan ran over and the two men high fived eachother. "Okay," he nodded as they hid their stash behind a large stack of crates. Lovejoy used his phone light to see what they were doing. They hid their special sharp knives and everything they'd need to hide the evidence of their crime.

"So I say tomorrow at like 12 o'clock or so, if DeRossi doesn't have the money, we remind him who's boss. If he doesn't have it at 5 o'clock sharp, then we'll bring him here and show him what the big boys are capable of," Nathan decided.

"Alright," Lovejoy agreed.

They ran towards the front of the warehouse where Cal was waiting. "Come on boy, let's go, we're getting out of here," Nathan snapped his fingers and grabbed Cal, dragging him back outside. Checking to make sure no one had seen them, they got back in the car and sped off.

It was now pitch dark outside and all the skyscrapers of downtown ChiTown were lit up brightly, illuminating the night. There was more of a cold chill that blew over from the lake and an eerie feeling swept over the city.

Fabrizio and Helga were making out at a booth in the back of the Chinese restaurant as they waited for Tommy and Shannon to show up. Helga broke away for a second to take a sip of her lemon water. "Hey this says 'you will be very lucky in the near future'...in bed," Fabrizio flashed a sly grin as he opened one of the fortune cookies that were left on their table by the waiters.

"Hmm...maybe you will be," Helga agreed, biting her lip and twirling a loose strand of her long blonde hair around her finger seductively.

"Look at this one. It says 'you must find your inner courage because you will be needing it soon'. That's like legit...in bed...ha-ha," Fabrizio laughed, leaning in to kiss her again. Helga mumbled something that sounded like 'you're such a guy' as Fabrizio pressed his lips forcefully into hers.

"Are you guys seriously adding 'in bed' to the fortune cookie slips?" Shannon asked with an amused laugh as she and Tommy sat down at the table.

"Yep! What's up?" Fabrizio grinned and high fived Tommy across the table.

"Not much, this was a great idea to meet tonight," Tommy replied, helping himself to a fortune cookie.

"Yeah definitely," Shannon agreed.

Just then then the waiter came up to their table and they all ordered a large platter of crab rangoon to split and some noodle dish. "So how's things with your Uncle, Fabio? Your text didn't sound too good," Tommy wanted to know after the waiter left.

"Yeah not too good. He's in some serious shit, but he's so stubborn he think's he can handle it all by himself. Wouldn't let me talk him out of it. I'll try and see him again either later or tomorrow and apologize from blowing up at him but I'm not sorry for caring..." Fabrizio shook his head and sipped his cola.

"Damn," Tommy let out a deep sigh and played with his fork.

Helga and Shannon were taking 'bestie selfies' and talking about random gossip. "Oh my gosh and then she was like...I LOVE blueberries. So I'm just like standing there like...what's going on?" Helga babbled.

Shannon laughed. "Wow people are sooo weird sometimes!" she agreed.

"Girls...what the hell are they talking about?" Tommy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No clue, I just got here..." Fabrizio chuckled, stuffing yet another fortune cookie in his mouth.


	4. Seemingly Sketchy

**A/N: Idk if 2690 S Halsted St is an actual address, so far I just made it up based off of my cousin's Bejeweled score and attached it to S Halsted St...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seemingly Sketchy**

Jack dropped off Rose after their movie. She stood in the front yard waving as Jack's car sped off back towards downtown. She trudged back inside the large house, all the lights were off so it was pitch dark, it was as if everyone had already gone to sleep.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed, stubbing her toe on the coffee table.

She ended up falling on her backside with a muffled thud. In the process of falling down, she'd knocked something off the table, it floated onto the floor beside her. It was a small slip of paper that looked like an address was scribbled on it.

'What the hell?' Rose picked it up to see what it said, she had to squint in the dark to make it out.

_2690 S Halsted St. _

"So it's an address, that looks like somewhere on the south side if I think about it, wonder who dropped it..how strange," she mused. She shook her head and got up, checking to make sure no one else had gotten out of bed or could see her, she crumpled up the address so she could bring it to her room.

With only the light from her laptop, she looked up the address. The only results that came up were about an old railroad warehouse that closed in 1909. Rose shrugged and closed the computer. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. Her bedside clock read 9:02 pm. It was a bit early, but she didn't have anything better to do.

Across the hall, she could hear noises coming from the bedroom that her mother shared with Nathan. Rose knew without a doubt that they were fooling around, the thought made her sick to her stomach. In another room, she could faintly hear Cal snoring like a grizzly bear, and she rolled her eyes.

She tossed and turned in her bed, one thought kept bothering her, why did someone leave the address of a warehouse that had been abandoned for 105 years? It was, to say the least, sketchy.

Fabrizio, Helga, Shannon, and Tommy were all leaving the Chinese restuarant. "I think I've eaten enough food to last a week!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Same! I'm sooo full I just wanna go to bed!" Helga laughed.

"Thanks for meeting us, it was fun catching up...haven't seen ya in a few days," Fabrizio chuckled.

"I know! Can't believe you didn't see my phone case that I got like two days ago," Tommy grinned.

Shannon patted her stomach. "Soo...many...noodles!" she giggled.

Helga nodded. "I think I maxed out on fortune cookies for sure!" she agreed.

Tommy glanced at the others. "Next time we should go to that big Chinese place that's actually in Chinatown. I mean it's more authentic, been there once with my sister and grandmam, pretty good food," he suggested.

Fabrizio nodded in agreement. "Yeah definitely! Let us know if you wanna meet up tomorrow or something," he said.

"Okay," Tommy replied, linking arms with Shannon as they walked away.

"Must be going to Tommy's place, he doesn't live that far from here, otherwise they'd be waiting for a taxi like us," Fabrizio noticed.

"Oh..yeah," Helga agreed absent mindedly.

They got in the next taxi cab and were dropped off in one of the Scandinavian neighborhoods at Helga's apartment complex. Fabrizio walked her to the front door and they stopped to talk for a second. "I should probably just stay out here, in case your dad's still up..." Fabrizio shifted nervously on his feet.

Helga giggled. "Yeah probably a good idea, I see the lights on, I'm sure he's up watching television...waiting for me. I swear I don't know how my mother sleeps over his loud TV..." she said.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?" Fabrizio asked with a sly grin.

"Definitely, just text me, ok?" Helga said and softly pecked the side of his face.

"Love you baby," Fabrizio leaned in and kissed her.

"Love you too!" Helga giggled, breaking away. She waved to him and went inside.

Fabrizio sighed deeply and ruffled his hair in contemplation. He waited until the door was all the way shut before turning around and going back down the steps. 'I have no clue what to do about Uncle Mario...it's too late to go see him now...' he thought sadly. He decided to just go and talk to him tomorrow as he started walking towards his own apartment located a few blocks away in a nearby neighborhood.

Helga was looking out the window after him. She'd been feeling his worried vibe the entire time she was with him since he picked her up from work. It made her feel worried also, she liked his uncle well enough and knew how close the two were, she knew he'd be devastated if anything bad happened to Uncle Mario.

"Everything okay sweet?" Olaf Dahl asked, glancing behind himself in the large teal armchair, he'd paused the game he was watching on TV.

"Er...not really. I mean yes, but like...it's hard to explain," Helga sighed. "Is mom sleeping?" she asked as an afterthought.

"No she's talking to your aunt Larsine," Olaf shrugged and un-paused the television.

"Oh, okay, night Daddy," Helga went to her room.

Fabrizio climbed into bed and faced the window. He stared out over the sparkling Lake Michigan and up at the brightly lit skyscrapers and street lamps. "Dear God, I know I don't really pray alot but...look I'm really worried about my Uncle Mario. He's gotten himself into some pretty bad scenarios ever since he joined this stupid mob. I just can't bear to have anything bad happen to him...just er, please watch over him, ok? Amen," he decided if he wanted to help his uncle, praying was a good place to start.

Helga had been trying to get him to be more religious, and now he thought he might actually take her up on that offer. If there was someone to protect his uncle, who better than the ultimate guardian of mankind?

Meanwhile Uncle Mario was having mixed feelings. Lots of different thoughts raced through his mind; _rob the bank for 2.5M, listen to Fabio and leave town, oh what and then be a coward?, not happening, explain the situation to Spice King and Big Nate in hope they understand, that's likely he thought sarcastically._

No matter which way he looked at the situation, whether he wanted to admit it or not, Mario was worried for his life but also for his reputation. His biggest problem was he'd rather die than be called a coward, and that would turn into a huge problem in the hours to come.


	5. Suspicions Arise

**A/N: It seems like no one's on the Titanic fandom lately... I miss my faithful reviewers! :( I REALLY want to know what you guys think of this one! Plz leave a review! Plz? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Suspicions Arise**

Rose woke up and got ready for the day at 9:26 am. She looked around the room for her new bedsheets that she was going to put on her bed so the other ones could be washed, but they were nowhere to be seen.

'What?' She checked in her closet and still couldn't find them. She tiptoed out into the hallway to see Cal's bedroom door open a crack, she peered into his room, he was still sleeping like a hibernating beast but the sheets weren't in his room.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought occurred to her, and she found herself slowly peeking into the bedroom that her mother shared with Nathan. Sure enough, they were all curled up in her fresh and clean sheets, she shuddered. "Ew. F*cking ew!" she whispered aloud, quickly shutting the door.

Around 11 o'clock, Fabrizio's sleep was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello," he asked groggily, picking it up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Helga giggled.

"Yeah, but it's cool I like hearing your angelic voice as the first thing I wake up to," Fabrizio responded.

"Hey so were you and Tommy going to hang out with Jack today for a bit? Shan and I are going on a girls day, like shopping and other shit that you guys hate, but we can all meet up again for dinner," Helga said.

"Cool sounds like a plan, I think I'ma go see if I can't see Uncle Mario. You know, apologize and try one more time to get him to listen to me," Fabrizio laughed.

"Okay well I love you, see you later!" Helga said.

"Love ya, bye," Fabrizio said just as she hung up the phone.

He got up and got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then headed into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. "Good morning Fabio!" Maria DeRossi greeted her son as she flipped over some eggs in the pan.

Fabrizio sat down at the kitchen table and she placed a big plate of waffles in front of him. "Thanks Mom," he smiled and stated picking at it with his fork. "I'm going to see Uncle Mario today," he said, taking a swig of orange juice.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it," his mother rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Ma, I think he's in a lot of trouble," Fabrizio insisted.

"Well it's his own damn fault then," Maria snapped and went back to cooking.

"Yeah I get it but I just don't wanna see anything bad happen to him, can't Dad talk to him?" Fabrizio pleaded.

"No your father refuses. End of discussion. If you want to visit your uncle then do so and don't tell us about it," Maria said tersely.

Fabrizio sighed and finished his food. He got up from the table and dropped his plate in the sink. "Going out, see ya later," he said, grabbing his coat and walking out of the apartment.

He walked a few blocks to DeRossi's Pizza Palace, it wasn't open yet, but he could see his uncle's car parked in the back lot. The door opened and his uncle stepped outside with a freshly lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Eh Fabio!" Mario called.

"Hey Uncle Mar!" Fabrizio called back, jogging over to him.

"What's up?" Mario asked, putting out his cigarette in the nearest ashtray.

"I wanted to say sorry about the other day. I'm just real worried about you is all," Fabrizio said.

"Look Fabio, I get it. I'm worried too, Spice King and Big Nate are coming by the restaurant later and we're gonna talk," Mario explained.

"Okay, just be careful alright? I'm gonna go meet up with Jack and Tommy," Fabrizio told him.

"Will do Lil Man. See you soon!" Uncle Mario waved as Fabrizio continued walking.

"Later!" Fabrizio grinned and jogged off down the street.

Back at the Hockley Estate, Lovejoy showed up to see Nathan. Unfortunately for him, it was Rose who answered. "Step aside girl, where's Hockley?" he asked dryly.

Rose scoffed, offended at how brazen he was being. "Can I er...help you?" she snapped.

"No, I specifically said I'm here for Hockley," Lovejoy said, brushing right past her.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, suddenly remembering the strange address she'd found on the floor by the coffee table the previous night.

"What now stupid girl?" Lovejoy spun around.

"Do you recognize this? I found it on the floor last night as if someone had forgotten it," Rose showed it to him. 'Who the hell is he calling _me _stupid!?' she was a bit offended.

"Yes it's mine!" Lovejoy snatched it out of her hands and stuffed it in his suit pocket, his eyes wide in alarm. If she cracked their secret plans, the whole thing would go right down the drain, and that couldn't happen...there was too much at stake. He didn't feel like getting arrested because of a stupid high schooler.

He stalked off towards Nathan's office without another word to Rose. Rose just shook her head, confused, and decided to text Jack to pick her up. She typed a quick message; _Hey babe, can you come get me? I'm soooo bored._

Not a second later, her phone beeped. It was Jack's response text; _Er...sure. I'm hanging out w/ Fabio and Tommy but I guess I could come get you. They won't mind. Helga and Shannon went shopping or some shit._

Rose smiled and sent her reply; _Thanks sweetie, luv yew. _She went in her room to get her things together for when Jack showed up.

Nathan was sitting behind his desk in his office. "Ah Spice. You're here," he said, hands clasped together and feet up.

"Yes I am. I've got some potentially threatening news," Lovejoy informed him, placing the address on the desk.

"Which is?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"The girl, Ruth's daughter, she found the address on the floor last night. I don't know how much she knows, it doesn't seem like much, but just in case we need to be careful around her..." Lovejoy explained.

"Damn it. I knew we should have double checked to see if we dropped anything!" Nathan facepalmed.

"Where's your son?" Lovejoy asked.

"Sleeping, lazy ass," Nathan muttered and shook his head.

"Oh I thought maybe he'd have seen the girl if she's up to anything," Lovejoy said.

"No I don't think she is. Rose isn't the brightest girl I've met when it comes to street smarts, she's book smart, but lacks common sense..." Nathan assured him.

Little did they know, Rose had stopped outside the door on the way to her room, because she'd heard them talking about her. 'What are they up to? Lack common sense my ass! Jerk heads...' She rolled her eyes and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Nathan faintly heard the door slam and shifted some files around on his desk. "Okay so we'll go over our master plan one more time," he announced in a tone dripping with boredom.

Lovejoy nodded and went over to the large dry erase board in the corner. He listed the names of all the cronies that owed them cash and how much cash was missing. It was quite an extensive list. "So we go talk to DeRossi. If he doesn't have the money by 5 we'll take him. After that we can deal with Huffel, Flanagan, and Kowalski," he decided.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's discuss how to hide the evidence," Nathan said, sitting forward and lighting a cigar. "Want one Spice?" he asked, puffing out a gray cloud of smoke as he offered one to his partner in crime.

"Not now, but I'd love some of that old scotch over there," Lovejoy nodded towards his alcohol stash.

"Help yourself," Nathan smirked and sat back in his chair. "Now...hiding the evidence?" he reminded him.

Lovejoy took a swig of scotch and cleared his throat loudly. "Ah yes, that. Right..." he nodded. He scratched his chin and thought for a few seconds, coming up with nothing. "I've got nothing other than hide the bodies and leave them in the old warehouse, as we've said, it _is _abandoned."

Nathan shook his head. "No no no. It's too risky, the police will search places like that first! They know that's where lots of these mob crimes and killings go down. I was thinking wait until it's pitch dark, lock everything up, clean up the blood, and shove them in the trunk of the limo. Then we'll throw their sorry dead asses in the lake," he said.

Lovejoy snickered and drank more scotch. "I like it. So are we doing them one at a time then?" he asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, I think that would be the best strategy, and we can have Caledon help us," he replied matter of factly. He checked his watch, it was already half past 11 o'clock so they could go and intimidate Mario soon.

Jack picked up Rose so they could meet up with Fabrizio and Tommy down by the lake. When they arrived at the marina area, the two guys were feeding french fries to seagulls. "We got some food to share, c'mere!" Tommy waved them over.

"Awesome!" Jack sat down and dipped his feet in the cool water.

"Sorry for crashing guys day, I was really bored," Rose said as she sat beside Jack.

"No problem, it's cool," Tommy grinned and shoved a whole slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Ha-ha, look at him with those fries man!" Fabrizio laughed, nodding towards the seagull they'd been feeding. It was hoarding the french fries by guarding them with it's large beak.

"Dude that's legit," Jack chuckled.

"I gotta send Helga a pic of this," Fabrizio shook his head and snapped a photo on his phone.

While Tommy and Fabrizio were busy taking seagull shots, Rose looked at Jack. "Can I tell you something strange?" she whispered.

Jack shrugged. "Er, yeah, anything," he said, a bit confused.

"Hockley and his weird friend Lovejoy are acting really suspicious. I found an address on the floor last night in the living room and I looked it up but the results only showed an old abandoned warehouse. Then today Lovejoy came over so I asked if he knew anything about it and he got all scared or something. I overheard them talking about me finding something out in Hockley's office, it sounds like they're up to no good," Rose explained in hushed tones.

"Hmph, that is strange. I mean they do seem like pretty big assholes, I wouldn't be suprised if they're running some sort of illegal shit," Jack noted.

"Yeah I know, it just weirded me out. You know what, nevermind, forget I said that. Let's just relax and eat, it's probably not even relevant," Rose dismissed the issue, not wanting to bring drama into an otherwise nice day.

The bright yellowish orangey sunshine shone brightly over downtown Chicago, making the glass windows on all the skyscrapers sparkle. It also cast it's light over the crystal blue lake and made it glitter.

Nathan and Lovejoy drove to DeRossi's Pizza Palace to talk to Mario. They barged right in and laughed as the poor man nearly had heart failure because they'd startled him. The restaurant was still closed but would be opening in half an hour.

Mario clutched his chest. "Damn it!" he wheezed, nearly falling backwards over a chair.

Nathan grabbed his shirt and pulled out his spare pistol. "Now listen here you motherf*cking piece of shit, we want that money by 5 o'clock sharp, or we'll cut you up into teensy little bits and feed you to the alley dogs. Capeesh?" he snarled, pointing the gun at his head.

"Look I-I don't know if I can get the money. I'll figure it out, if you could just give me a little more time..." Mario pleaded, eyes wide. Nathan released him and pushed him backwards into a table.

Lovejoy shook his head violently and got in his face. "No, you've had enough time. 5 o'clock sharp, or we'll have your ass," he hissed.

"Fine, I'll see you right here at 5 o'clock then," Mario said, puffing out his chest as he stood up again.

"You better f*cking be here shithead. Or else," Lovejoy snapped, stalking over to the door in a huff.

"F*cking imbecile," Nathan muttered as the two men stormed out of the restaurant.

Mario leaned against the glass window, sweating. Now he was really screwed, his only two choices were to die or run, but if he ran...they'd track him down and kill him anyways. He was trapped.


	6. Cronienapping

**Chapter 6: Cronienapping**

The sun was setting over the Chicago skyline. Lake Michigan sparkled in the light of the moon and stars, and cast it's luminating glow against the tall skyscrapers, making them sparkle also. It had that eerie feeling wash over it again.

Mario closed the restaurant early and dressed himself in all black. It was just after 5 o'clock in the evening. He'd decided the best option was to skip town at this point, he had tried to call up as many relatives for loans as he could, but they all had their peeves with him for joining the mob to begin with.

Meanwhile back at Lovejoy's place, more plans were being discussed. "I had another idea, Spice..." Nathan began.

Lovejoy furrowed his eyebrows skeptically and took a sip of merlot. "Yes, Nate?" he prodded. "We're supposed to be attacking De Rossi right at this very moment!"

"I've grown less fond of the idea of killing these guys right away. I think murder is so quick...too easy. We should make them suffer. Let's turn it into a game, instead of taking just De Rossi first, why not grab all of them? Then we'll lock ourselves in the warehouse with them and torture them while we hold them for ransom. If the debts aren't paid in some form or another by the end of 48 hours, we'll slice them up with our sharpest knives," Nathan suggested.

"Yes, yes I like this plan..." Lovejoy nodded.

Cal waltzed into Lovejoy's office. "So what's the plan?" he asked, way too eagerly.

Nathan stood up and pushed his son out the door, shutting it harshly behind him. "Now. Knock. Then re-enter," he spat.

Cal knocked and was re-admitted into the room by his father. "So what is the plan, father?" he asked.

"We're not killing those low lifes yet...we'll kidnap them and keep them for ransom. At the end of 48 hours, if the debt hasn't been paid in some form, then we'll chop those suckers to bits!" Nathan explained.

"Damn..." Cal shook his head. "That's harsh," he commented.

"Just be grateful it isn't you, you still owe me for some of those college loans!" Nathan hissed.

"I know, I'll pay you back, I swear!" Cal insisted.

"You better. If you weren't the sole Hockley heir, I'd have gotten rid of you a long time ago," Nathan spat, stalking back across the room.

Cal shut up and hung his head, mumbling that he'd be waiting in the car, he stormed out of the office. Lovejoy was snickering at his desk and took a large swig of his expensive champagne. "See Nate, that's why I never had kids," he said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "He lived with his mother until he was eighteen, then she decided she'd had enough and moved to Florida. Now for the past ten years while she's relaxing in the sand and sunshine, I get stuck with our imbecile son! It's unbelievable. Even Ruth's daughter, a sophomore, is smarter!" he said.

Lovejoy snickered again and shuffled some papers around on his desk. "We've got one hour or so. Let's grab Huffel, Flanagan, and Kowalski first. We'll save De Rossi for last, because he's going to be the most fun," he decided. Nathan nodded.

Meanwhile Jack and Rose were on their way to their double date with Fabrizio and Helga. Tommy and Shannon had planned on joining them, but Shannon wasn't feeling well at the last minute so they'd backed out. "Let's get a table, Fabio texted me saying they'll be there soon," Jack said as they pulled into the parking lot of a fancy Italian restaurant.

"Okay," Rose agreed as she was helped out of the car. Jack grinned seeing her in her short yet classy hot pink cocktail dress. He was wearing a bright red tie to try and match. They walked arm in arm into the restaurant.

Fabrizio slicked back his dark hair and adjusted his shiny sapphire tie. Helga smiled sly at him as she twirled around a few times in her flowy knee length turquoise cocktail dress. Fabrizio pulled her close to him in front of his bedroom mirror, they took a couple of selfies on their phones. "We look good," he grinned.

"Yes, couldn't agree more," Helga giggled. Fabrizio grabbed his coat and draped Helga's around her, before walking out of his bedroom into the kitchen area by the front door.

Maria De Rossi was sitting at the table reading a fashion magazine as their dinner cooked in the oven. "Bye Mom!" Fabrizio called as they left the apartment into the chilly air and Chicago nightlife scene.

Lovejoy's large black car pulled up in front of a large rundown apartment in a low income neighborhood inhabited largely by Poles. "Cal, grab Ernie Kowalski, if he tries to run...shoot him and kill him, but we'd prefer him alive for sake of our little game," Nathan instructed.

Cal nodded "Yes Father," he said. He hopped out of the car and ran inside the old building. The hallways reeked of must and BO. Cal glanced down at the address written down on the scrap piece of paper that his dad gave him. It was room 211, alas...he found it.

He knocked on the door harshly. "Open the door! I demand you open this door!" he shouted. Not a minute later, the door creaked open to reveal an older lady who looked to be in her late fifties to early sixties. "Sorry Ma'am, who are you?" he asked, startled. Did we have the wrong address? Cal wondered to himself.

"Kazimiera Kowalski," the old lady croaked with a strong Polish accent. She wore a shawl around her face but Cal could see graying blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She had kind hazel eyes and a confused expression across her face.

"Do you know Ernie Kowalski?" Cal asked.

"Tak. He is son of mine," Kazimiera replied. "Sleeping in his room."

"Er, thanks. Ma'am I must ask you not to panic, but your son is in trouble and I need to see him. It's crucial that you leave the house for atleast an hour," Cal recited what his father and Lovejoy had told him to say.

"Leave house for one hour? I go talk to my siostra Justyna next door," Kazimiera decided, brushing past Cal as she left her apartment. Cal watched her go and almost felt bad about what he was going to do.

He shook it off and quickly bust into Ernie's bedroom. For a 36 year old man, it was quite messy. Ernie himself was asleep, and Cal had the brilliant idea of simply drugging the man in his sleep, so it would be easier to just carry him out unconscious.

"Open wide," he sneered, leaning over and shoving a medicine dropper into Ernie's already open and drooling mouth. He shot some tranquilizers into his system before grabbing him and slinging him roughtly over his shoulder. Once back outside at Lovejoy's car, they planned their next attack.

"So Kowalski was easy, he's in the trunk," Nathan noted, satisfied.

"Let's go get Huffel, he won't be that difficult," Lovejoy decided, smirking.

They all drove to the next address on their agenda, and this time it was Nathan who got out of the car. He bust into another rundown apartment to find Jerry Huffel watching television. "HUFFEL! FREEZE!" he yelled, pointing his pistol.

Huffel's eyes went wide and he cowered in fear. "Please don't shoot me Big Nate! I'll get the money soon, promise!" he pleaded.

Nathan's eyes glowed a malicious red. "I'm not going to shoot you, if you do as I say. You're coming with me right now, no ifs ands or buts, and if you refuse...then I will shoot the living daylights out of your sorry ass," he sneered.

Huffel stood up and grabbed his jacket, he was then dragged outside and shoved harshly into the backseat of Lovejoy's car. "So nice of you to show up Huffy," Lovejoy smirked.

Huffel said nothing but glared out the window. "Now we just need to grab Flanagan and De Rossi, then we'll be on our way!" Nathan announced as they drove off again. They parked on the sidewalk near an old factory looking building that had been turned into a restaurant.

In the back, Flanagan was out having some smokes. "Hey Flanagan, gig's up," Lovejoy called, walking around the side of the building with his pistol pointed.

Flanagan looked up at him and started running away. Lovejoy chased him and fired shots in several directions. Flanagan hid behind another wall but Lovejoy found him and grabbed him roughly, throwing him to the ground.

"Come on Spice King...Love Daddy...hey man..." Flanagan panted nervously.

"Shut up and come with me," Lovejoy demanded.

"Er...I-I'd rather not. Thanks though," Flanagan scooted backwards into a wall.

"Wrong answer," Nathan's voice echoed through the alley, just before the loud crack of a bullet being fired, and lodging itself right in Flanagan's chest. Nathan glanced at Lovejoy. "It's a shame we had to murder one, I actually almost liked that guy," he commented.

He kicked Flanagan in the stomach before stalking off back to his car where Cal was waiting. Lovejoy shook his head and followed after him. "Now we just need De Rossi!" he called, getting into the car. "De Rossi's Pizza Palace," he ordered the driver.

Mario locked the door of his restaurant and exited out the back. He was sneaking around the corner when he noticed a large black car come into view. 'Oh shit!" Mario shook his head and leaned against the wall, panting in fear.


	7. This Is It

**A/N: Bear with me through the first scene of this chapter, some of you who like Felga will love this part (I DO!), but I swear the action comes at the end of the chapter along with lots of suspense! You'll be on the edge of your seats I promise! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 7: This Is It**

Fabrizio's car pulled into the parking lot of the fancy Italian restaurant where they were meeting Jack and Rose. "I can't wait for the all you can eat spaghetti!" Fabrizio exclaimed, taking his keys out of the ignition.

Helga smiled uneasily and gently grabbed his arm. "There's something I need to tell you, and I couldn't say it while your mom was in earshot," she said quietly.

Fabrizio glanced at his girlfriend of two years. "What is it?" he wanted to know.

"I-I... I'm pregnant..." Helga closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool glass of the car window.

"O-Oh. Er... well, that's definitely some big news. I-I mean...that's great. We've got a bambino in the oven, you'll be a Mama and I'll be a Papa!" Fabrizio stammered, he really didn't know what to say, he was still in shock but it was a good kind of shock.

"You aren't...mad or anything? 'Cause I wanna keep it," Helga looked at him.

"Of course I'm not mad Helga, I love you and I know I'll love this baby, I can't wait to be a daddy," Fabrizio reassured her.

"I was hoping you'd say that, and I love you too Fabrizio," Helga said, pecking the side of his face.

"Can we not tell our families just yet? I kinda wanna keep my jewels...if your dad chops them off then we won't be able to make any more babies later..." Fabrizio asked, laughing.

"If my dad goes anywhere near those jewels, I might have to shave off his mustache," Helga said with a giggle.

"Oh no!" Fabrizio exclaimed with a slight chuckle.

"Let's not tell any of our friends yet either, especially not Jack and Rose. I know Jack's your best friend, but Rose is _very _judgemental...especially for a sixteen year old!" Helga said.

"It's our little secret. Let the haters hate," Fabrizio replied. "Sooo... do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" he asked.

"No I literally just found out this morning you goof!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Sorry stupid question. So how many babies should we have?" Fabrizio cocked his dark eyebrows with a sly smirk.

"Umm...shouldn't I give birth to this one first?" Helga giggled. "But to answer your question, I've always wanted atleast three maybe four or five," she said.

"Yeah I know of course you silly girl. And in reply-I like the odds of five, we could be done by 28 if we space 'em all two years apart," Fabrizio mused, leaning in to kiss her.

"Look at you mister family planner, yes yes I like this plan as well..." Helga mumbled, intertwining her tongue with his.

Fabrizio lowered his hand down over her belly and rubbed it gently. "Hey little baby..." he cooed. Helga rested her head against Fabrizio's chest, and for a minute they didn't even care about eating dinner. It was just relaxing to lay against eachother and look up at the stars through the sun roof.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the car window, causing the lovebirds to jump apart. On the other side of the glass, Jack was laughing and dancing around. Fabrizio stuck up his middle finger and got out of his car, shoving his best friend playfully. "What the hell Jack?" he yelled, laughing.

"C'mon get your ass in the restaurant so we can order our food!" Jack shouted back, running inside and letting the door slam behind him.

"I swear you guys are 19 going on 9!" Helga giggled, stepping out of the car.

"Still wanna marry me Helgsie?" Fabrizio grinned, pulling her close to him as they walked up to the door.

"Obviously, and please never call me that again!" Helga rolled her eyes as they entered the brightly lit lobby of the restaurant.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. De Rossi," Fabrizio smirked as the door slammed behind them.

The large black car pulled up against the sidewalk and Lovejoy, Nathan, and Cal stepped out. Mario noticed they were all dressed in sleek black suits with sunglasses, even though it was dark outside. He sucked in his breath as they came closer.

He prayed that perhaps they wouldn't see him. "Hey De Rossi, change of plans!" Nathan's voice rang out into his field of hearing. Mario sighed deeply and came out from his hiding spot, it was no use running now, they'd just shoot him down.

"We've decided to make this a bit more fun. You're coming with us, we won't kill you yet, but you better believe you're gonna suffer," Lovejoy explained coolly, pointing his pistol at Mario's head.

"What do you mean you 'won't kill me yet'?" Mario stuttered.

"We'll explain it later, Cal grab him!" Nathan ordered his son. Cal grabbed Mario's arms and handcuffed them behind his back. "Now shut the hell up and cooperate, because I won't hesitate to shoot your brains out if you don't," Nathan snapped at Mario. He held his gun to the side of Mario's head as they shoved him into the backseat of the car beside a gagged and bound Huffel.

They sped off down the crowded city streets towards Chicago's south side where the old warehouse was located. Mario looked helplessly out the window and groaned. Next to him, Huffel was banging his head against the seat. "Shut up you worthless bags of scum!" Cal snapped, throwing a wadded up cheeseburger wrapper into the backseat.

Back at their table in the restaurant, Fabrizio had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was horribly wrong. It would only be a matter of time before he'd discover that his dear Uncle was missing. For now, all he could do was make goo goo eyes at Helga and laugh as Jack balanced his fork on his nose.


	8. Sick Games

**Chapter 8: Sick Games**

Lovejoy held Huffel while Nathan took Mario. Cal went to grab Kowalski out of the trunk. "Come on guys, what is this? Let us go! We'll pay the debts!" Huffel pleaded as they were shoved harshly onto the floor inside the warehouse.

Nathan laughed and rubbed his hands together, he held a malicious glint in his beady eyes. "Oh dear Huffel, you imbecile, if we let you go... what's the fun in that? You see, we're going to keep you here and hold you for ransom. If the debts aren't paid in cash in 48 hours, then we'll slice you to bits," he explained coolly, strolling around the large abandoned room.

"So ransom's what you want eh? How much?" Mario spat.

"Double the amount you owed us to begin with," Nathan said.

"That ain't fair!" Mario protested.

"Shut the f*ck up De Rossi, if double the cash will save our lives, then I don't give two shits about what's fair," Huffel elbowed him hard in the ribcage.

"See, Mister Huffel has the right attitude..." Lovejoy grinned evilly.

On the other side of the floor, Ernie was gaining consciousness. Cal kicked him in the leg, and he woke with a jolt. "Where the hell am I?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking around in confusion.

Cal kicked him again. "Shut up Mama's boy," he snapped.

Lovejoy rolled his eyes. "Like I said to the others, we're keeping you here for ransom, if the debts aren't paid in double in 48 hours time, then we'll have no choice but to kill you," he explained.

Ernie's eyes went wide and he actually looked angry. He sprung up on his feet and pinned Lovejoy against the wall. "Now listen up dipf*ck. I have the money you wanted, before you decided to pull all this ransom bullshit. I was taking a nap and you said you weren't coming for me til 6. You barge into my mother's house and just take me? Hell no! I'll give you my share of the debts and I'm f*cking outta here!" he yelled, his breath reeked of stale cigarettes and beer.

"We're allowed to change our minds, Kowalski, who's running the show here? Remember that," Nathan hissed.

"Look you assholes, I've got the money and I always carry my own gun. I say any man who's got his money on time should be set free, if you disagree, I'll shoot your f*cking dick off right now," Ernie growled.

"Dad just let him go, this dude's gonna go psycho on us. He's got a gun too, the other ones don't, we'll just hold Huffel and De Rossi..." Cal said uneasily.

Nathan exchanged a glance with Lovejoy, and they nodded. "Fine, get the hell out Kowalski. Just realize that if you ever wanna borrow money from us again...we'll kill you before you can even ask for a loan," Nathan snapped.

Ernie laughed. "I'm so done with this mob. I don't know why I ever even got involved, worst thing I ever did. Now I'm gonna go back home cause Ma's making kielbasa, here's your damn cash, go to hell," he said dismissively, stalking out of the warehouse.

Lovejoy sighed and turned sharply on Cal. "You stupid boy, didn't even think to check if he had a gun before you just drug him and bring him here?"

Nathan growled at his son. "Honestly, I'm embarrassed to be your father sometimes!" he agreed.

Cal hung his head in shame as his bosses continued harassing Mario and Huffel. "What about you two chumps?" Lovejoy asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't have the money yet, but I'll call up my little sister and see if she can help me out..." Huffel said.

"And if she can't?" Nathan pushed.

"Then I'll find someone else, my parents would do it, they just wouldn't like it," Huffel replied.

"Call 'em, now!" Lovejoy snapped, tossing Huffel his phone.

Huffel dialed his sister and Nathan turned on Mario. "What about you De Rossi? From what I hear, there's not a soul in your family who still respects you at all!" he taunted maliciously.

Mario gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he could only think of one person willing to help him, but he didn't want to risk putting him in danger; Fabrizio. "I'll figure something out," he said.

"Yeah you better. I think your head would make a great addition to my office decor," Nathan laughed.

"Well Huffel?" Lovejoy asked.

"She doesn't wanna get involved or dish out that much money that she needs to spend on food for her kids or whatever... I'm calling my pops hang on," Huffel said.

They waited for a few minutes while Huffel talked to his dad, finally, the call ended. "He's pissed, but he'll drop off the money tomorrow afternoon," Huffel confirmed. Lovejoy nodded and grabbed his phone back, shoving Huffel back onto the floor.

Cal slouched against the wall, bored. "So can we like hurry this up? When we leave...how're we gonna make sure these rascals don't escape?" he asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You get to stay here with them Cal, that's your job son. We're leaving, you aren't," he explained.

"That's so unfair! What if I refuse?" Cal crossed his arms in defiance.

"Then you can move out, I'll disown you, and cut off your trust fund income," Nathan replied simply.

"No you can't do that!" Cal protested.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. You're 29 years old Caledon, you should be off producing an heir...not following me around like a lost puppy because you're too lazy to move on in life! Damn, now I know why your mother didn't want you!" Nathan said, throwing his arms up in exhasperation.

Lovejoy cleared his throat loudly. "Come on Nate, it's time to go...nighty night boys," he said with a smirk as Nathan followed him out of the warehouse. Cal groaned.

Meanwhile at the restaurant dinner was coming to an end, Jack was talking about some art internship he was trying to get from the university they went to. "So Professor Stevens said he'd work on it and let me know when I get back next term," he was saying.

"That's so cool Jack!" Fabrizio exclaimed, shoving a breadstick in his mouth.

"Definitely!" Helga agreed, slowly taking a last bite of her salad.

"You're such a good artist sweetie, I'm sure that you'll get it," Rose said, rubbing his shoulder.

Fabrizio was staring into the flickering flame of the candle on the table, his mind was wandering in every direction. He finished off his third plate of spaghetti and sat back in his chair. "Everything okay Fabio?" Jack asked across the table.

Helga gently patted his knee. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm still kinda worried about my uncle is all, sorry...er...keep talking about that art internship," Fabrizio mumbled, trying to shift the conversation away from himself.

"No that's all I know so far. So Rose, how are things with you?" Jack looked at Rose.

"Things could be better, still just being unwanted and ignored at home, not much else," Rose shrugged.

Jack put his arm around her and kissed the side of her face. "I know babe. I'm sorry..." he said. He glanced down at his watch "Damn guys, it's really late, we should get going," he commented.

Rose smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for dinner, it was delicious," she purred.

"No problem, this was fun, Helga if you see Shannon tell her I hope she feels better," Jack said, starting to get up.

"I will, we had fun too," Helga said, taking one more sip of her cola.

Jack let Rose wear his jacket and they grabbed their to-go bag before starting towards the front doors. "Later!" Jack called, waving.

Fabrizio got up and draped his coat around Helga. "Let's go, see ya later guys!" he called as they followed Jack and Rose out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Helga pulled Fabrizio against the side of the building. "What is it? That whole dinner you were a bundle of nerves," she pushed.

Fabrizio sighed and looked up at the night sky, avoiding eye contact. "I'm still really worried about Uncle Mario, I've got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is seriously wrong here," he admitted quietly, looking at his feet.

"Shh, he'll be fine. It's probably nothing serious, it's natural to be worried, you really love him. Hey, you know my parents are visiting my aunt tonight...wanna stay over instead of just dropping me off? I don't wanna be alone in the apartment, and it might ease your nerves to cuddle with me..." Helga kissed the side of his face.

"Thanks babe, you're probably right. Sure, of course I'll stay over, let's go," Fabrizio grinned and kissed her back.

"Yay!" Helga ruffled his fluffy dark brown hair.

"Hey...thought of any baby names yet?" Fabrizio asked, placing his hand over her belly again.

"I did have one in mind, but it's just an idea, we can come up with something else if you don't like it," Helga said. "If it's a boy-Olaf, like my dad, Asbjorn, like my grandpa, Fabrizio, like you. Olaf Asbjorn Fabrizio De Rossi. That way half it's name can be Norwegian and the other half can be Italian, since it's half and half. Or if it's a girl...Gerda, like my grandma, Johanne, like my mom, Alessa, like your grandma. Gerda Johanne Alessa De Rossi," she added.

Fabrizio grinned and pulled her closer to him. "Did I tell you yet how much I loved you?" he asked slyly.

Helga giggled. "Only about twelve times in the last hour," she teased. They kissed again before getting back in Fabrizio's car.

Jack dropped off Rose at the Hockely Estate and she slowly crept in through the front door. To her suprise, Nathan was still awake and sitting in the armchair, a fire was crackling in the fireplace beside him. "Where's Mother?" she asked.

Nathan looked up. "She's sleeping, I suggest you do the same," he drawled, going back to the newspaper he was reading.

Rose rolled her eyes and stalked off to her room, there was a sketchy air throughout the large house, and she couldn't help feeling like her soon to be stepdaddy was...up to something.


	9. Uncle Mario Is MIA

**Chapter 9: Uncle Mario Is MIA**

Fabrizio slowly blinked his eyes open as they adjusted to the sunshine coming in through the glass window. He was slightly startled at the bright turquoise walls and the giant Norwegian flag, then realized he was in Helga's room, he remembered he'd spent the night.

"Good morning!" Helga said, coming in with a plate of eggs and waffles.

"You made breakfast for me? You're so good Helgs!" Fabrizio grinned, accepting the food from his sitting position in bed.

"I try," Helga giggled. She went over and put her long blonde hair in a ponytail in front of her bedroom mirror.

"Shit, I've gotta work tonight. I completely forgot what time though, wanna come with me to see Uncle Mario in a bit after I shower?" Fabrizio offered, slowly getting out of bed.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Helga replied, blinking in the mirror to adjust her contacts.

"Cool," Fabrizio grinned, changing into some casual clothes he'd brought with him. He checked his phone messages, there was one from Jack;

_Hey guess what man?! Ya know how I was talking about that art internship? Well Prof. Stevens e-mailed me and said I didn't have to wait until next term, I got it! I'm meeting him and some of his colleagues at the art museum downtown across from school next Sat! My first assignment is following around some photographers and sketching the Chicago skyline as they photograph it. I'm so siked dude!_

Fabrizio texted back a quick reply;

_That's awesome dude! Wasn't Prof Stevens gonna try and get some of your drawings into that art show downtown next month, too?_

"Hey Helga, guess what babe?" Fabrizio looked up.

"Yeah?" Helga turned around.

"Jack got that art internship with Professor Stevens, he's gonna follow them around and sketch the Chicago skyline as his first assignment!" Fabrizio said excitedly.

"Oh seriously? That's great for him. He really wanted it! I think it's so cool that we live in downtown Chicago, what a place to be an artist... I wish I could draw like Jack sometimes," Helga mused.

"Yeah me too, it would be cool to be able to draw all the cool stuff we see everyday," Fabrizio agreed.

On the other end of town, Cal was waking up in a much less pleasant mood. "Get up! Hey Hockley Junior! Wakey wakey!" a man's faraway voice interrupted the dream he'd been having about ten bikini-clad supermodels. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was being shaken by Huffel.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat irritably.

"I've got my ransom money, release me, I wanted to leave before your dad and Spice King got here," Huffel explained in a hushed voice.

"Ergh...lemme sleep...just gimmie the money and get the f*ck outta here..." Cal mumbled sleepily.

"Fine, here," Huffel snarled, sliding an envelope into Cal's outstretched hand before rushing out and away from the warehouse.

Across the room, Mario was still fast asleep, completely unaware that he was now the sole hostage. Not only that, but he'd completely forgotten to figure out his ransom money situation, and he needed to do so quickly.

Jack and Rose were having a nice breakfast at a local cafe. "I'm sooooo excited for you! I can't wait to see all of your drawings of downtown Chicago!" Rose gushed, shoving some toast in her mouth and washing it down with tea.

"I know! I can't wait either! This is gonna be so awesome, maybe Professor Stevens will even let me draw you; the most beautiful girl in ChiTown," Jack suggested slyly.

"Oooh now there's an idea!" Rose giggled.

Fabrizio and Helga arrived at De Rossi's Pizza Palace, only to find it completely deserted. The CLOSED sign hung in the window and when they peeked inside, no one was there. It was strange because Mario was always there in the mornings preparing for the lunch and dinner crowds.

"That's a bit odd, he isn't here yet..." Helga commented.

"Something isn't right here, I've got a bad feeling about this..." Fabrizio said.

"Hang on... what is this?" Helga asked, picking up a piece of paper off the sidewalk.

Fabrizio leaned over her shoulder to see, it was an address; _2690 S Halsted St. _"What the hell is this doing out here?" he mused.

Helga shrugged. "I have no idea, why would anyone just leave their address lying around? It's like inviting someone to come and rob you," she said.

"Seriously though," Fabrizio agreed. "No but really... something doesn't feel right about this at all. I'm gonna hang onto this, in case we need it later, come on let's go find my mom," he decided.

Lovejoy and Nathan arrived at the warehouse to find Cal kicking Mario awake. "Where the hell is Huffel?!" Nathan growled, crossing his arms.

Cal scowled. "Chill Dad, he got his ransom money. It's on that table over there..." he explained, nodding towards the other side of the room.

"Fine, whatever. Now what about De Rossi? I hope we can keep him around a bit longer, he seems like he'd be fun to kill," Nathan said menacingly.

"He doesn't have anything to get himself out. Hasn't even called anyone yet. I'm trying to get the son of a bitch to wake up," Cal shrugged.

Lovejoy walked over and slammed his pistol into Mario's chest, causing him to wake with a jolt and clutch his chest. "Next time you disobey us, I'll ram this up your ass," he hissed in Mario's ear.

Mario grumbled and sat up sleepily. "Can you just let me go now?" he asked irritably.

"Why in the world should we? We want our money back, and intend to get it, so if you'd like to stay alive we'd suggest you call up a relative or friend to send us some cash..." Nathan rubbed his hands together, pleased with himself.


	10. Figuring Out The Facts

**Chapter 10: Figuring Out The Facts**

Later that day, a couple of things had been confirmed; 1) Fabrizio's mother had no idea of Uncle Mario's whereabouts, 2) Rose definitely knew that something was fishy with her soon to be stepdaddy, and 3) Mario realized he would most likely die because no one in his family knew where he was or would be willing to pay the ransom.

It was just after 4 o'clock, and the sun was beginning to set over the skyline. Fabrizio and Helga had asked their friends to all meet them at the local library. "So why are we at the library?" Shannon asked. Her voice was still a bit snarfly.

"We found this weird address on the sidewalk by the deserted restaurant, and wanted to do some research on it to see where it is," Fabrizio replied.

"Wait a second, this might sound a bit crazy but it reminded me of something... what _is _the address?" Rose asked suddenly, connecting Nate and Lovejoy's suspicious behavior lately with the address she picked up in her living room.

"2690 S Halsted," Fabrizio shrugged.

"Oh em gee! I know where that is, and I think I might know exactly what's going on!" Rose exclaimed.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do?" he asked.

Helga was looking at her eagerly. "What is it?" she pleaded.

Tommy shook his head. "I have no feckin' clue what's goin on here..." he mumbled, earning a 'shush' and an elbow in the ribcage from Shannon.

"Everyone shut up! No listen, OK. So like when I went home a couple nights ago I found this address lying on the floor in my living room, and then I looked it up on my laptop and found out it's an abandoned warehouse. The next day my mom's boyfriend's business parter shows up and I give it to him and say that I thought he dropped it, he took it very eagerly and quickly and looked guilty. Then I hear these hush hush conversations going on in Nathan's office, this whole thing is really sketchy. Maybe my mom's boyfriend and his partner have something to do with Fabrizio's uncle," Rose explained.

"Hmm...I mean the address does match, an abandoned warehouse though?" Helga mused.

"Well if this is a hideout for mob activity, it's definitely on the down low and off the police radar, I mean it's obviously not a well known place or I wouldn't have had to look it up," Rose said.

"Yeah...but is there solid proof that these two things are one? Or is it just an extremely wacky coincidence?" Shannon asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure, I just know that Nathan and this guy Lovejoy are really acting sketchy..." Rose shrugged.

Fabrizio suddenly slammed his fists down on the table next to him. "Rose...did you just say Lovejoy?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Er...yeah. Spicer Lovejoy, works with my mom's boyfriend," she said.

"Does he ever go by Spice King or Love Daddy? Does Nathan ever call himself Big Nate?" Helga asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah they go by those names all the time," Rose replied.

Fabrizio scratched his chin. "Holy shit, small world..." he muttered. He began pacing back and forth in deep contemplation. Helga had logged onto the computer and searched the address, confirming that what Rose had said about it being an abandoned warehouse was correct.

Jack and Tommy patted Fabrizio's back. "It's gonna be fine man, we'll find Uncle Mario, and everything will be cool," Tommy reassured him. Jack nodded his agreement.

"Should we go to the police?" Shannon asked.

"NO!" Rose snapped, earning a few confused glances from the others. "I-I mean, I know Nathan, reporting them is a bad idea. They'll find out who did it, and then come after us, it's how they operate," she added shakily.

"I think what Rose is trying to say is, we've gotta find him ourselves," Fabrizio clarified.

"Then we'll all help," Shannon offered.

Fabrizio shook his head. "No I don't want any of you guys risking your necks, he's my Uncle and I can handle this myself," he said. Helga looked a bit unnerved at his statement, but she didn't say anything.

Jack sat down on a nearby table. "You sure about this Fabio? Tommy and I can just accompany you for backup," he asked. He shared a glance with Tommy, they both thought that Fabrizio was being a bit irrational if he truly believed that he could take on a pair of mob leaders alone.

"I'm positive, don't go doing anything stupid for me!" Fabrizio snapped.

"Whoa, chillax dude, we're just making sure!" Tommy held up his hands defensively.

"Fabrizio, do me one favor, and take your own advice," Helga finally spoke up, cocking her eyebrows at him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be smart about this," Fabrizio said in a softer tone of voice.

Tommy yawned and rubbed his stomach. "Well then, I'm gettin' hungry so ...is anyone up for grabbing some food?" he asked.

Shannon wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. You guys in? We can talk more about strategies for Fabrizio to help his uncle," she offered.

"Okay, we'll go," Fabrizio and Helga said together. "I just need to stop somewhere real quick, but we'll be there," Fabrizio added as an afterthought.

"Cool, Jack and Rose?" Tommy asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Actually we were gonna catch a movie," Jack replied, putting his arm around Rose.

Tommy shrugged "Suit youselves, let's go Shan," he said. Shannon said something to Helga before following her boyfriend out of the library. Jack and Rose looked back at Fabrizio.

"Let us know if you find out anything else, if you want backup, just tell me," Jack said.

"Yeah I know, just go see your movie, it's fine," Fabrizio told him.

"Okay see ya later," Jack waved as he led Rose out of the library.

"Bye!" Fabrizio called after them.

Helga yanked Fabrizio behind a bookshelf. She did not look very pleased with him. "If you think you're just going to go off and fight off some mob guys like some badass, then you're insane. I'm not sure what your definition of being 'smart' about this is, but there's no way in hell you're doing this alone," she hissed.

Fabrizio gently stroked her long blonde hair. He looked very unnerved. "No way, I don't want my baby mama getting into any of this mob shit. It's too dangerous," he said in a soft yet commanding voice.

"Just because I can't get involved doesn't mean I can't help you strategize from the sidelines," Helga clarified. She seemed to be a bit less pissed off.

"What are you saying?" Fabrizio asked. He seemed to be a bit confused.

"I'm saying that if you're going to fight these pricks, atleast go buy a gun," Helga whispered.

"Remember how I told Tommy that I needed to stop somewhere before we met them for dinner?" Fabrizio whispered back.

"Yeah..." Helga nodded slowly.

"That's what we're doing, I'm gonna get a gun and then try to figure out how to get to this warehouse, I know the address but there was no directions on how to get there," Fabrizio said quietly.

"Sweetie, you're crazy, but I love you anyways," Helga rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay, just come with me quick and we'll go to dinner," Fabrizio hugged her back. "I love you more," he added, making her giggle slightly.

Jack and Rose walked into the movie theatre and purchased tickets to a random comedic flick. "Can you get us some snacks babe? I need to use the little girl's room," Rose said.

"Sure thing," Jack replied. He walked over to the snack counter while Rose headed towards the bathrooms.

"What can I get for you?" asked one of the girls at the cash register.

"Just a large popcorn and a large cola no ice," Jack said as he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket.

One of the guys was already getting his order as he slid his money across the counter. "Here you go, enjoy your movie," the girl handed him the food and his change. Jack nodded with a quick 'thanks' before rushing off to find their theatre room.

Rose came out of the stall and was washing her hands when she heard a loud crash from inside the large stall in the back. "Er...are you okay?" she called out, the loud noise had scared her a bit.

"Better than okay," hissed a man's voice that was all to familiar. Cal had gagged her with a roll of toilet paper and blindfolded her with a necktie. He began dragging her towards the door.

Rose tried to kick him off, but she couldn't break free. She cried out in despair, but it was too muffled. Cal managed to sneak her past the hallway ushers and escaped with her out one of the back entrances. He shoved her into the passanger seat of his car and slammed the door.

Once he'd gotten into the driver's seat and buckled up, he ungagged her and slid the necktie off of her head. "Cal...what...the hell...was...that...why are you...here?" Rose choked out, gasping for air.

"I followed you because I overheard you talking with Mario's nephew in the library. You see, sis, I was there checking out some books on buisness law that my dad wanted...you really should learn to keep your voice down and your thoughts to yourself," Cal smirked. He'd already left the movies and was driving down the street.

"Look Cal this isn't funny, if you guys are holding Mario De Rossi, you need to let him go!" Rose pleaded.

"As if I'd listen to you, Strawberry Shortcake, if I screw this up then my dad's gonna disown me. This mob is an honor to serve, and I will be loyal to Dad and Lovejoy, and I'm not gonna let you ruin our plans for De Rossi. I already know that his nephew wants to handle this alone, and with you gone, your pathetic group of friends will have nothing more to go on," Cal spat.

"I demand you let me go right now, Jack's waiting for me inside the movie theatre, Fabrizio's doing this himself... we're not even part of it," Rose insisted.

"Ha, bullshit. I can't just release you, then you're gonna run back inside and tell Jackie-boo that we're holding his friend's uncle. Then he's gonna rush out of here, find De Rossi's nephew, and all hell's gonna break loose. Then boom-I get disowned. No, I'm gonna be the hero this time. I'm gonna make my dad proud of me!" Cal raged.

"By harming innocent people?!" Rose shrieked in disgust.

"Hockley men go to great lengths to achieve their ends," Cal replied with a twisted smirk. "Let me tell you something else, I'd be willing to bet that De Rossi's pathetic nephew is out coming up with a plan right now, he's gonna show up at the warehouse with his wittle gun and macho man wannabe attitude. Then you know what's gonna happen next? We're gonna be there, and we're gonna kill him too," he added menacingly.

"Seriously Cal, you're f*cking sick," Rose shook her head. "Where the hell are you taking me anyways? Are you going to bring me home and barracade me in my bedroom?" she asked mockingly.

"You wish I was, no I'm taking you to the warehouse too, I'll let Dad and Spice deal with you," Cal laughed. He took several sharp turns in a row, and Rose noticed the compass was pointed southbound, she was suddenly very scared.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" she whimpered.

"Watch us," Cal snapped.

Fabrizio purchased two large, shiny, black pistols. He walked back outside into the chilly night air where Helga was waiting in the car. "I think these would be safest in the glove compartment for now," he said as he got into the car. Helga nodded and stowed them in the glove compartment.

She looked out the window and took a deep breath. "I'm worried Fabrizio, I'm glad you have the guns, but I just really don't want you doing anything stupid," she confessed.

"Don't be scared sweet Helga, I'm gonna fix everything," Fabrizio reassured his shaking girlfriend.

"Let's just go meet Tommy and Shannon, I might feel better with food," Helga muttered as she wiped a single tear away from her eyes.

Cal pulled off the deserted road and into the teensy parking lot of the old warehouse. He dragged Rose out of the car. "Come on, I don't think Dad's gonna be happy about this," Cal sneered, opening the large and creaky doors.

Nathan and Lovejoy weren't there yet, but Rose saw Mario De Rossi sitting in the far back corner, tied up and shaking. "Mister De Rossi!" Rose yelled, breaking away from Cal and running across the room.

Mario looked very confused. "Do you know Jack Dawson? He's best friends with your nephew Fabrizio? I'm Jack's girlfriend Rose, everything is going to be okay, Nathan's my mom's boyfriend...I'll do anything I can to stop this," Rose was talking a mile a minute.

She didn't get to finish however, because Cal pulled her away. He handed her cellphone to her. "Call Jack and tell him that you got really sick and decided to have your mom pick you up so he could stay and enjoy the movie," he ordered.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Rose snapped.

"Just do it," Cal demanded.

"No," Rose argued.

Cal smirked and pulled a sharp knife out of his pocket. "Let me re-phrase my request. Just do it, or I slice De Rossi's throat right here right now," he said.

Rose scowled and dialed Jack. "Hey babe, where are you? The movie started like twenty minutes ago..." Jack asked.

"Put it on speaker," Cal hissed.

Rose hit the speaker button. "I felt super sick, and I didn't want you to miss the movie, so I just had my mom come pick me up. I'm sorry I would've texted sooner but I was throwing up," she lied.

"Aww baby I would've taken you home, it's cool, do you want me to come over? This movie isn't that good anyways, and now people are looking at me for talking on the phone," Jack was saying.

Cal pretended to gag. "No no you don't have to do that, I'm just going to get some sleep, I'll text you later. You should probably hang up before the ushers kick you out for being on your phone," Rose said.

"Okay well feel better babe, are you sure you don't want me to come over though?" Jack offered one last time.

"Yes I'm sure Jack!" Rose snapped.

"Fine, but can I just ask you one more thing?" Jack asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Did you really expect me to believe such a bullshit lie? Where the f*ck are you Rose, tell me right now, who's got you?" Jack demanded in a panicked voice.

"Wha..what're you talking about?" Rose stammered.

"I lied too, I left the movies ten minutes ago, I'm out looking for you in my car," Jack replied.

At this, Cal snatched the phone from Rose. "Listen up Dawson, Rosiekins was acting like a little brat and a traitor, so she's going to be taught a little lesson on not revealing family secrets so loud unless she wants to face the consequences," he hissed into the phone.

"Who is this?" Jack asked, infuriated.

"It's Cal. Yeah that's right, son of Big Nate Hockley, and yeah... we do have Mister De Rossi. I followed Rosie into the library and overheard everything, so I kidnapped her to keep her from spilling any more juicy deets, try and stop us and see what happens," Cal threatened.


	11. Racing Time

**A/N: This is a short chapter before the grand finale, which I'll post on Friday. :D**

* * *

**Racing Time**

Cal pressed 'end call' and stuffed Rose's phone in his pocket. On the other end of the call, Jack's face reddened in fury as he continued driving around the city. "Must you put my phone so close to the balls that you don't have?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Shut it Princess Daisy," Cal snapped.

"Oooh that's rich, I'm gonna go sit over here, so I don't have to look at you!" Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to sit at the desk that Lovejoy had brought in on the far end of the large room.

Just then, a car could be heard pulling up outside. Cal turned on his heel and Rose looked up as Nathan and Lovejoy walked in. "Ah! Rosiekins! Cal tells me you've been up to no good, I certainly hope that isn't true, you wouldn't do such a thing...would you dear?" Nathan asked in cynical tone as he approached her.

Rose crossed her arms and pursed her lips tightly. "You won't get away with this," she hissed.

Lovejoy laughed and took a swig of brandy that he held in his hand. "I like her Big Nate, she's feisty, too bad we have to crush all her hopes and dreams. Newsflash babydoll, but you can't save the world," he teased.

"Oh yeah, and who says?" Rose pushed.

"Oh gee, maybe the fact that we have a gun and you don't?" Lovejoy shrugged. He pulled out his gun.

Rose's eyes widened and she looked at Nathan. "Okay shoot me, what would my mother say? She can be a shallow bitch sometimes, but I don't think she'd appreciate you shooting her only child, I doubt she'd marry you after that..." she said.

Nathan whacked Lovejoy's pistol to the ground. "Don't shoot her, just ignore her," he said.

"Fine," Lovejoy sighed.

"Now, it's time to get down to the task at hand, De Rossi didn't pay us the money. So we kill him," Nathan decided.

After driving all around downtown Chicago, Jack pulled his car over near the park. He dialed Fabrizio as fast as his fingers would allow, he needed to warn him of his uncle's situation.

Fabrizio and Helga had just finished their dinner and got back in Fabrizio's car, when his cell phone started beeping. "Hey Jack, what's up?" he asked, answering the call.

"Dude you'll never guess what just happened, are you anywhere close to the park?" Jack inquired, panicked.

"Er...yeah, it's like three blocks from here," Fabrizio replied, noticing his friend's nervous tone.

"I'm parked there now. I was looking all around the city for Rose, she's been kidnapped by that Nate guy's son Cal. They're gonna kill your uncle man, they have him," Jack said.

Fabrizio's face went stark white, his voice caught in his throat, and he ended the call. "Holy sh*t," he breathed.

Helga grabbed his arm and shook him. "What? What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Uncle Mario, they're gonna kill him, I don't know where that warehouse is... but I've gotta try and stop those bastards, and I gotta do it now," Fabrizio panted, starting the engine.

"Oh my God," Helga's mouth hung agape.

"I'm dropping you off and then I'll go looking for that warehouse," Fabrizio decided.

"No there's no time, I'll go with you," Helga insisted.

"It's too dangerous!" Fabrizio yelled.

"I can stay in the car, come on, I think we have to go South," Helga said.

* * *

a/n: I know it's super short but I wanted to give you a snippet before the final chapter! hope you're excited! :)


	12. Let's End This

**a/n: This particular fic didn't seem to be very popular, so I appreciate all of you who have reviewed and followed it, this last chapter is dedicated to you guys! :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Let's End This**

Fabrizio merely nodded, his throat was completely dry. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of the restaurant parking lot, taking a sharp left at the first intersection. "I think Halsted street goes into Chicago's South side," Helga said, checking her phone.

"Okay, I have an idea of where it might be located, but it's a real sketchy area," Fabrizio panted, he drove straight ahead before turning down a back alley. "We're gonna go in a circle so we don't look suspicious," he explained. Helga nodded.

Jack threw his phone into the backseat, cursing. "Damnit Fabrizio!" He yelled, pounding his fists against the steering wheel. He'd tried to call back twice since Fabrizio hit 'end' but his friend didn't answer, and he was worried of what he'd get himself into. "Now I've got to worry about Rose _and _you!" he hissed. He sped out of the park and back out into the crowded intersection.

Just as he took a sharp right on the corner, he could've sworn he saw Fabrizio's car jut out of a back alley. "F*ck!" He shouted, turning to follow him at the last second, he wasn't even sure it was Fabrizio, but he didn't want to take that chance in case it was.

"Shit someone's on our tail!" Fabrizio yelled, squinting in his rear view mirror.

"Is that... Jack-?" Helga asked, also squinting out the back window.

"Oh damnit it is! I gotta lose him, it's enough I have you with me, I don't want to bring everyone... it could be dangerous!" Fabrizio cussed wildly as he nearly missed his turn, trying desperately to get Jack off his tail.

"Oh no you don't do that to me Fabio!" Jack stepped harder on the accelerator. He still wanted to find Rose, and he didn't know how to get to the warehouse on his own.

The night was even darker as the two cars distanced themselves from the center of the city, no longer could they see all the brightly lit up skyscrapers and streetlights. Now whatever happened, they were all alone. Helga was checking her phone "Oh God, I found the directions! Hurry turn left!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing towards yet another dark alley.

As Fabrizio took another sharp turn, Jack hadn't been expecting this, and turned so abruptly that he blew a tire. "Oh mother****ing sh*t!" he shouted angrily, pulling off to the side of the road, he'd lost Fabrizio's trail.

"I think Jack blew out his tire, he's not following us anymore," Helga commented, glancing out the back window again.

"Good, he'll be safer fixing his tire than coming into the warehouse with me," Fabrizio replied, looking straight ahead in scared determination. "And by God Helga, you better stay in this car," he panted, turning again.

Inside the warehouse, Cal and Lovejoy held Mario against one of the walls, Nathan was sharpening his best knives. "You're going down De Rossi, and we're gonna enjoy this so much," Nathan spat from across the room.

Rose, being ignored, decided to seize her only chance to help Mario. She tiptoed over to where Lovejoy, Nathan, and Cal had all hung their coats on the old rusty coat rack near the entrance. She proceeded to search the coats until she found the pistols they'd been carrying, and then hid them in the very bottom desk drawer. Just in case they wanted to use guns too. Plus this way, she could threaten to shoot them if they tried anything.

"Come on guys, please let me go, I'll get 'da money!" Mario pleaded, kicking and struggling against the two men who held him.

"As if we'd be so foolish," Lovejoy smirked evilly.

"Dad...what is Rose doing?" Cal suddenly called out. He'd noticed movement behind him.

Nathan turned to see Rose standing near the desk, looking very suspicious. "I don't know, but we shouldn't risk the operation," he decided. He grabbed some rope and walked swiftly over to her, before she could fight him off, he'd tied her to the chair and pushed it far across the room.

"UNTIE ME!" Rose screeched.

"God Big Nate, gag the stupid girl!" Lovejoy shouted.

"Yes that's a good point, she could give away our whereabouts," Nathan agreed, grabbing his handkercheif and shoving it far down her throat. Rose continued to kick and struggle, but they went back to ignoring her.

Fabrizio took another sharp left down the final sketchy alleyway, and then he saw it; the warehouse. "I think we found it," Helga gulped. Her expression was one of sheer fright.

"Yeah this is definitely it," Fabrizio confirmed, noticing the street sign read 'S. Halsted'.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Helga asked, clutching his leg nervously.

"Of course I don't want to, but I've got no choice, Uncle Mar's got no one else," Fabrizio said, parking his car on the street.

"This is so scary," Helga whimpered, suddenly realizing how dark and sketchy the surrounding area was, and that she'd soon be left all alone in the car.

"I know baby, just stay in the car. I'm gonna run in there and you're not gonna move from this spot. Understand? If you hear me yelling, call these people in this order; 911, the police, and then our parents. Okay? I realize this is a sketchy area, but you'll be safe as long as you don't get out of the car. I'm taking this gun, and I'll leave the other one with you," Fabrizio explained, trying to sound calm as he handed her the second gun.

"Okay, g-got it," Helga stammered, shakily taking the gun. "Please come back to me... alive," she added, as tears rolled silently down her face.

"I plan on it, and I'll save Uncle Mario too," Fabrizio promised, squeezing her tightly, both of them were shaking.

"Just get in there before I have a nervous breakdown," Helga snapped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Okay, I'm gonna lock these doors, you know what to do," Fabrizio said, dashing out of the car and into the warehouse.

He kicked the doors in just as Nathan pulled his best knife against his uncle's neck. "GET THE HELL OFF MY UNCLE YOU F*CKING BASTARDS!" he yelled, seizing the back of Nathan's shirt, and throwing him to the ground.

Lovejoy and Cal were on him in seconds. "Who the fuck is this?!" Cal raged.

"Fabio what the hell are you doing here? Get outta here you stupid boy! Run!" Mario was shouting hysterically at his nephew.

"No way! I came here to save you from these fucks!" Fabrizio panted as he struggled on the floor.

Rose was kicking and screaming in her tied up position. Fabrizio looked up and relief flooded through him, he knew Jack would be so relieved knowing she was okay. "Rose...Jack...he's looking...for...you," he croaked out. Cal was sitting on his chest and slapping him across the face from both directions.

Nathan and Lovejoy had already re-seized Mario and pinned him against the wall. "Say Spice King...my arms are getting a bit tired..." Nathan began in a sly voice.

"Yes, mine too, what are you suggesting?" Lovejoy's grin was one of pure malice, and his eyes seemed to have a faint red twinkle in the darkness of the warehouse.

"Let's stick the knives in him, that should hold him just fine, we'll do his feet and hands," Nathan decided.

"NOOOO PLEASE!" Mario begged.

"Leave 'im alone!" Fabrizio cried out as Cal continued to pummel him.

Lovejoy jabbed a knife right in the center of Mario's right hand. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Mario screamed in pure agony.

Nathan was laughing hysterically and jabbed another in Mario's left foot. "OH MY GOD!" Mario yelled.

Fabrizio could hear his uncle's cries and pushed upwards with all his might, knocking Cal off of him, and quickly rolling out of his reach. He jumped up and pulled out his gun. "You want me to shoot you bastards? I said let go of my uncle!" he raged.

Cal got to his feet and slapped the gun out of Fabrizio's hand. It skidded across the floor of the warehouse and out of reach. "Not so tough are you now, Pizza Prince?" he asked with a cocky smirk, shoving Fabrizio into a corner. Lovejoy rushed to grab him while Nathan jabbed a third knife into Mario's right foot. Rose's chair was bouncing as she struggled to break free.

Jack had finally managed to fix his blown tire and got back in his car. "Damnit Fabio, where'd you go?" he sighed in exhasperation. He stomped on the gas pedal and took off down one alleyway after the other, praying to find the warehouse, as well as save his friends before it was too late.

Helga twiddled her thumbs nervously as she sat in the car. She clutched the pistol tightly, waiting and praying that Fabrizio would be alright, and that he'd be able to save his uncle in time.

Lovejoy slammed Fabrizio against the hard floor repeatedly, only stopping when the young man looked to be borderline unconscious, this was the exact state he wanted him in. He then picked him up and pulled him close against his side. "Should we kill the spare, Big Nate?" he asked.

"Yes, but not yet, let's have him watch his precious uncle's demise," Nathan decided. He'd already pinned a fourth knife into Mario's left hand. The poor man was screeching in utter agony. Fabrizio was in so much pain he couldn't even form a sentence as he struggled helplessly against Lovejoy's firm grip, then he realized what he'd said to Helga, and he began yelling as loud as he could.

Helga suddenly heard frantic cries coming from the warehouse. "Oh my God, it's Fabrizio...oh my God..." she breathed, shoving the pistol in her knee-high leather boot. Instead of reaching for her phone like she'd been instructed, her hand flew to the car door handle.

She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth as she stepped out of the car. She realized what she was doing was probably stupid, but she didn't care, she knew that emergency services wouldn't be able to get to the scene quick enough.

Ever so quietly, she slipped inside the warehouse, only to see a truly horrific scene before her. Her gaze flew around the room; Rose tied up in the back, Fabrizio hanging limply in Lovejoy's arms as he struggled to no avail, and Nathan getting ready to place his last knife in Mario's chest.

Rose noticed her immediately and her eyes went wide. Helga rushed to the back of the warehouse while the men were preoccupied and quickly untied her. Once untied, Rose was panting and gasping for air. "Helga...thank God..." she breathed, clutching her chest.

Helga was thinking quickly. "Shh...okay you have to stay like this Rose, pretend you're still tied up, and then jump in if I need back up," she whispered.

"Back up? Helga what're you...?" Rose's eyes were wide in alarm.

"Just trust me," Helga snapped quietly. She slowly rose from her crouched position and hid behind a large stack of crates. She loaded the pistol and slowly crept out, catching Fabrizio's eye, and putting a finger to her lips as if to say 'shush'.

"Hey assholes, let go of my boyfriend," she shouted shakily, picking up Fabrizio's gun that Lovejoy had knocked out of his hand.

Lovejoy, Nathan, and Cal all spun around. Lovejoy pulled out his own sharp knife and held it against Fabrizio's neck. "Make us," he challenged.

Helga raised both pistols, her hands shook and tears spilled down her cheeks, she was terrified. "I-I have two guns, I-I could shoot all three of you before you could even react enough to grab your knives," she said.

Cal snickered and reached to grab one of the knives that was lodged in Mario's hands and feet. Helga immediately pulled the trigger, aiming mere inches away from Cal's head. "I wouldn't do that," she added. The shot echoed throughout the entirety of the large room. Cal nearly shit himself and jumped backwards, tripping over his own feet.

Lovejoy and Nathan raised their eyebrows at her. "No need to go shooting people, back off girl, this isn't you fight," Nathan said coolly.

Fabrizio was still kicking and struggling, pleading Helga with his eyes to go back to the car. "Listen to them..." he croaked.

"It's not my fight, you're right, so let's just everyone calm down. Let go of Fabrizio, and Mario, and Rose. Then I'll drop my guns," Helga replied.

"Never!" Lovejoy shouted.

"Drop the knife jackass, and leave these innocent people alone," Helga whimpered, clutching the pistols tighter. More tears rolled down her face just to re-fill her bright blue eyes again. If anything happened to Fabrizio, she didn't know what she'd do with herself.

Nathan shared a glance with his comrade, Lovejoy dropped Fabrizio, and both men rushed towards Helga. "ROSE! NOW!" Helga screamed, running in the opposite direction, still clutching the guns and shooting in every direction.

Rose sprang up and ran to the desk, she grabbed two guns from the stash in the desk drawer. Both girls fired rapidly and bullets as well as their echoes bounced off the warehouse walls in all directions. Suddenly, the doors came crashing down, and in the doorway stood none other than Jack.

"Rose! Helga! Fabrizio!" he yelled in relief.

"Watch it!" Rose screeched as a knife whizzed past his head. Lovejoy and Nathan used this opportunity to start throwing their knives at the new intruder.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled, barely dodging it in time.

"Someone call 911!" Rose was shouting. Nathan, Cal, and Lovejoy were now brutally attacking Jack, Fabrizio, and Mario.

"No I have an idea, see that light fixture, if we shoot that a few times maybe it'll collapse on the cronies... it wouldn't kill them but it would keep them pinned down until the cops get here," Helga said.

"Let's end this," Rose agreed. They turned their fire towards the giant light fixture. Suddenly there was a loud yelp as Mario nailed Nathan in the crotch.

"You bastard!" Nathan shouted, grabbing himself. Cal took one look at his father writhing in agony, and scrambled away from the action. Now it was just Lovejoy against the two De Rossis. Jack had been knocked out cold.

"1-2-3!" Rose and Helga yelled at the same time, the light fixture fell right on top of Nathan and Lovejoy, and they yelled out in pain.

By this time, 911 and the cops had already been called in, and the rest of the night was a blur of flashing lights and authority figures asking tons of questions. Lovejoy, Nathan, and Cal were all arrested and rushed away in police cars while Fabrizio, Jack, and Mario were rushed off in an ambulence.

* * *

Fabrizio, Jack, and Mario all laid in hospital beds. "What happened? I went unconscious..." Jack asked.

Rose smiled and clutched his hand. "It's all over, those mob bastards were arrested, my mom was so upset when she first got the news. But she'll come around, once she realizes what a scumbag 'Big Nate' really was," she explained softly.

"How's Fabrizio and his uncle?" Jack wanted to know, unable to lift his head all the way up, it was too painful.

"His uncle is in the ICU, and Helga's sitting with Fabrizio in a regular room like this one," Rose replied, running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Oh okay..." Jack nodded. He was still in a ton of pain, as, he'd suffered a minor concussion.

"Get some rest," Rose smiled and held his hand as he drifted off again.

Helga sat with Fabrizio in the other room. "You were so brave going in there to get your uncle, I'm sorry for getting out of the car, I just couldn't bear the thought of having to live without you... I was so scared, I couldn't help it," she whispered, softly kissing his sweaty and bandaged forehead.

Fabrizio flashed his girlfriend a weak grin. "Thanks, and it's okay, if it weren't for you and Rose...man I don't know what would've happened," he said, reaching up to softly caress her face. "The only reason I didn't want you going in there is I didn't want anything to happen to you, or our baby for that matter," he added quietly.

Helga smiled. "I know, well we're fine, _both _of us," she said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I love you," Fabrizio whispered, stroking her long blonde waves.

"Love you more," Helga giggled, snuggling up to him in the small hospital bed. They rested peacefully, knowing that the doctors in the ICU were doing everything they could to help Uncle Mario.

* * *

Nathan sat in a holding cell at the police station, waiting for Ruth to show up. "You!" Her all too familiar voice shrieked, walking up to stand outside the bars.

"Ruth! Thank God! Get me out of here!" Nathan rushed up to the bars, pleading her with his eyes.

"Get you out? Oh no. We're done here. Not after what you did to my daughter, I'd say ask Cal to bail you out, it's a shame he's in the cell next to you..." Ruth teased. She stalked off without another word.

One of the officers came up to the cells. "You're in some deep shit boys," he said with a mischevious smirk.

Cal started kicking his cell bars. "I swear I had nothing to do with this! They made me! I felt pressured! Call my mommy!" he wailed.

"Relax boy, we've got the perfect punishments for each of you. You two, Hockley Senior and Mister Lovejoy, are already charged for murdering Denny Flanagan. But we'll deal with that later. As for Hockley Junior, we did recieve a call from your mother, and she paid the bail. However, she said we should sentence you to community service at the senior center every weekend for a year," the cop explained, smirking. Cal's eyes widened in fury.

Justice was served, and everything was going to be okay.


End file.
